


Как избавиться от лучшего друга: быстрый способ

by ilera



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual John Constantine, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Canon — Comics, Changing Tenses, Denial of Feelings, Don't copy to another site, Drunkenness, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, John Constantine Needs A Hug, John Constantine: Hellblazer #84 mentioned, John thinks he is smart, M/M, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay, POV First Person, POV John Constantine, Past Tense, Present Tense, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, confident Chas, plan that doesn't work, Гейский секс, Джон Константин бисексуален, Джон думает что умный, Джону нужны обнимашки, Обсценная лексика, Отрицание чувств, ПОВ Джона Константина, ПОВ от первого лица, Прошедшее время, внутренний конфликт, дрочка, комиксный канон, меняющееся время, минет, настоящее время, опьянение, отложенный оргазм, план который не сработал, слегка дабкон, уверенный Чес, упоминается выпуск 84, фик имеет отношение к канону
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Вы когда-нибудь пытались отвадить от себя друга, с которым не срабатывают обычные способы? Ну, там, забыть поздравить с днем рождения, оскорбления, посыл на хер, выбивание дерьма и все такое. Хорошо, с физическим насилием я приукрасил (скорее, это Чес превратит меня в отбивную), но остальные варианты ведь норм, а? Ну, то есть если дело касается какой-нибудь цыпочки, достаточно переспать с другой бабой и устроить так, чтобы она вас застукала. А если ты с чуваком не спишь? Внутренний голос заботливо подсказал: надо его трахнуть, особенно если он конченный гомофоб, бомбящий от одних только намеков о «ненормальной» ориентации. Честно говоря, способ дерьмовый, но тратить время на хитрый план, рассчитанный на длительный период, было бы рискованно. Придется работать с тем, что есть, а хер у меня при себе всегда.
Relationships: Earth-2 Chas Chandler/Earth-2 John Constantine
Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: 5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Как избавиться от лучшего друга: быстрый способ

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

Вы когда-нибудь пытались отвадить от себя друга, с которым не срабатывают обычные способы? Ну, там, забыть поздравить с днем рождения, оскорбления, посыл на хер, выбивание дерьма и все такое. Хорошо, с физическим насилием я приукрасил (скорее, это Чес превратит меня в отбивную), но остальные варианты ведь норм, а? Ну, то есть если дело касается какой-нибудь цыпочки, достаточно переспать с другой бабой и устроить так, чтобы она вас застукала. А если ты с чуваком не спишь? Внутренний голос заботливо подсказал: надо его трахнуть, особенно если он конченный гомофоб, бомбящий от одних только намеков о «ненормальной» ориентации. Честно говоря, способ дерьмовый, но тратить время на хитрый план, рассчитанный на длительный период, было бы рискованно. Придется работать с тем, что есть, а хер у меня при себе всегда.

Однажды вечером Чес ввалился в мою съемную квартиру, будучи уже навеселе, и все равно присосался к заранее выставленному мной пиву. После нескольких пинт он начал жаловаться, что Рене выкинула все его кассеты с порно. Глупый поступок, ведь именно порно обеспечивало их редкие ночи вдвоем. Я бы на ее месте не стал уничтожать курицу, несущую золотые яйца. Особенно когда это яйца Чеса. После нескольких уточняющих вопросов выяснилось, что в обычное порно затесалась парочка шпионов в виде потных усатых мужиков в коже, трахающих друг друга в жопу. Рене устроила скандал, и под ее горячую руку попали все кассеты. Чес клялся, что не знает, как у него оказалось гей-порно. «Этот мудак Рэй подменил заказ, а ведь я ничего плохого ему не сделал», — плакался он после пятой банки, почти распластавшись на моем плече.

Я почему-то сразу вспомнил историю с обезьяной Куини. Мы тогда были мелкими пиздюками с бушующими гормонами, и Чес тащил в постель всех девушек, что были согласны на секс без отношений. И вот однажды эта сумасшедшая обезьяна запрыгнула ему на спину прямо во время ебли, и кончил он с ее пальцем в жопе. Я тогда ржал, как ненормальный, а потом подумал вот о чем. Чес был уверен, что это пальцы девушки, а вот сами фокусы с задним проходом его не смутили. Довольно странно для чувака, уверенного в своей гетеросексуальности, а?

Как бы там ни было, он не заслужил того, что я собирался сделать, но если для блага Чеса надо причинить ему боль — я готов. Джон Константин — спец по таким вещам, да, приятель? Поначалу Чес будет в шоке, возможно, даже получит ПТСР, зато поймет, что со мной лучше не иметь дел, поймет раз и навсегда, свалит и никогда больше не вернется.

Видите ли, все вокруг знают, что от меня лучше держаться подальше. Дорогие мне люди уходят или погибают, но Чес с детства рядом, и лишь вопрос времени, когда с ним что-нибудь случится. Вот я и решил: толкну его к краю, напугаю до смерти, отвращу от общения со мной навсегда. А что может быть вернее падения в бездну похоти, куда толкает твой лучший друг? Изнасилования, если отбросить гребанную поэзию.

Чес был достаточно пьян, но не настолько, чтобы не понимать, что происходит. Он находился в той кондиции, когда собутыльник кажется ближе родной матери, и я собирался лишить его этой иллюзии. Если я протяну еще немного, то потеряю запал, а Чес забудется пьяным сном и сорвется с крючка. Нельзя было этого допустить.

Когда Чес отбросил пустую банку и обнял меня, признаться, я дал слабину. Вместо того чтобы наброситься на него и грубо отыметь в рот или, если получится, в жопу (но боюсь, на такое бы меня точно не хватило), я поцеловал его в мокрые губы. Этот миг длился слишком долго, а рот Чеса оказался непристойно податливым. Чес издал удивленный звук, но даже не подумал отстраниться, и меня это завело. Сначала я свалил все на воздержание (у меня давно никого не было), затем на свое опьянение, но голос в голове прошептал: «Озабоченный ты говнюк, тебе просто нравится сосаться с Чесом».

Я по-прежнему ждал, что Чес меня оттолкнет или ударит, и даже надеялся на это, но он проявил неожиданную для него страсть (надеюсь, что неожиданную, потому что не представляю его таким с Рене) и засунул руку мне в штаны. И знаете что? Я ему отсосал. Я хотел ощутить, как его член будет увеличиваться у меня во рту, хотел провести языком по твердому стволу и облизать головку, хотел попробовать его сперму на вкус. Хотел — и получил. Джон Константин отсосал уже бывшему лучшему другу и чуть сам от этого не кончил — жизнь все-таки ироничная сука.

«Чес тебя любил, гондон ты вонючий, — вновь проклятый внутренний голос. — Ты погубил все хорошее, что было в твоей никчемной жизни». Зато без меня Чес будет в безопасности. Я бы мог еще все исправить, наврав, что то, что сейчас произошло, — просто дружеская услуга, рука помощи и ничего более. Рот помощи, если быть точным. Чес бы поверил и согласился забыть о случившемся, но тогда голос в голове победит, а мне придется придумать другой план по выкорчевыванию Чеса из моей жизни.

— Джо-о-он… — стонет Чес, кончая.

Он сидит на диване с широко раздвинутыми ногами, откинув голову на спинку. По внутренней стороне бедра стекает сперма, а я не могу оторвать глаз от лежащего на животе члена. Футболка Чеса под ним промокла, и это самая возбуждающая картина за последние дни. Долбанный голос в голове требует воспользоваться состоянием Чеса и засадить ему, пока не очухался, но я посылаю его нахер. Я просто не могу, когда Чес выглядит таким расслабленным и довольным. Надеюсь, в любую секунду он осознает, что случилось, и сбежит сломя голову, сбежит из моей жизни навсегда. Нет необходимости быть жестче.

— Джон, — повторяет он и открывает глаза. В них больше осмысленности, чем можно было ожидать после такого количества выпитого.

Я не вижу ненависти или страха — только облегчение. Глядя ему в глаза, я думаю, что упустил что-то важное. Неожиданно возникает мысль, что это Чес играет со мной, подводя к нужному ему исходу. В его глазах понимание чего-то, до чего я еще не дошел.

— Я знаю, что это ты подбросил мне то порно, — продолжает Чес, — но не был уверен, зачем.

Мне нечем крыть. В какой-то момент Чес перехватил инициативу и заставил меня плясать под свою дудку. Остается только узнать мелодию и дослушать ее до конца.

— Рад, что это не один из твоих розыгрышей, — Чес смотрит на меня выжидающе, но я продолжаю молчать. — Я прав, Джон?

— Не розыгрыш, — подтверждаю я, не чувствуя прежней уверенности. Другой я то злится, то радуется, раздирая мозг на части.

Я встаю и привожу себя в порядок. Мой план в пизде, и запасного у меня нет. Мне нужно время, чтобы поразмыслить над случившимся и избрать новую тактику, но Чес не позволяет.

— Почему?

Почему я переступил черту и разрушил нашу дружбу или почему не пошел дальше?

— Почему ты, черт возьми, не сделал этого раньше?

Вот оно что… Я слишком шокирован, чтобы придумать какую-нибудь ложь. Все мои знания о Чесе разбиваются о его последние слова. Я вспоминаю, как часто ходил перед ним полуголым, его одобрительные взгляды на себе, его шуточки про огромные хуи, удовольствие, с каким он слушал мои рассказы о любовных похождениях, и многое другое, обретшее теперь новый смысл.

— Тебе пора домой, Чес.

— Черта с два.

Чес по-прежнему сидит со спущенными штанами, и я все так же возвращаюсь взглядом к его обмякшему члену. Чувство нежности, поднимающееся в груди, пугает, и я делаю единственное возможное в этой ситуации: достаю сигарету и быстро прикуриваю, пытаясь не смотреть, как дрожат руки. Но Чес замечает — я вижу это по его изменившемуся взгляду.

— Слушай, мы напились, — я хватаюсь за самое дурацкое оправдание из возможных, — и потеряли контроль, — надеюсь, Чес за него ухватится. — Давай просто забудем об этом.

Чес мне не верит, и немудрено: я веду себя странно и говорю то, что никогда бы не сказал. Свихнуться можно.

— Просто скажи мне правду, — просит Чес. — Что все это значит?

— Правду? — я усмехаюсь и выпускаю из носа дым, чувствуя себя заметно лучше. — Правда в том, что я хотел трахаться, а ты подвернулся мне под руку. А теперь вали отсюда, Чес, пока я не лишил тебя девственности.

Чес с решительным видом поднимается, и я уже праздную победу, как он сжимает мою руку и дергает на себя. Я вновь оказываюсь на диване, и Чес склоняется над моим лицом, заслоняя собой лампу. Я отвожу взгляд, но недостаточно быстро, и Чес кивает каким-то своим мыслям. Затем, не говоря ни слова, одним движением он расстегивает мне ширинку и берет все еще стоящий член шершавой ладонью. Чес дрочит уверенными, быстрыми движениями, удерживая меня на месте одной лишь рукой. Он гораздо сильнее, и я не могу вырваться из его хватки. Как вообще я мог подумать, что смогу его изнасиловать? Он бы вырубил меня при первой возможности.

Чес смотрит на меня, не отрываясь, и я закрываю глаза, чтобы не дать ему увидеть то, в чем не могу признаться самому себе. Его движения из грубых становятся нежными, и я не понимаю, что мне нравится больше.

— Ты врешь, — заявляет Чес, когда я почти готов, и сжимает член у основания. Это больно, и я не удерживаюсь от стона. — Пока не объяснишь мне, в чем дело, я не позволю тебе кончить.

Эта неожиданная сторона Чеса одновременно и пугает, и возбуждает. Я решаюсь открыть глаза, чтобы убедиться — он не шутит. Если не расскажу правду, помру от перевозбуждения — не самая плохая смерть, если честно.

— Должен был тебя трахнуть, — признаюсь я, когда Чес сильнее сжимает руку на члене, — а ты должен был смертельно обидеться и пропасть из моей жизни навсегда.

— Почему? — Чес выглядит искренне удивленным, и я вздыхаю: все такой же недалекий простак.

— А ты не видишь, что происходит? — я теряю выдержку и повышаю голос. — Думаешь, мне нравится наблюдать, как мои друзья мрут, словно мухи? Я много раз говорил тебе валить, но ты все время возвращаешься, как долбанный бумеранг. Так что катись, блядь, нахуй, пока можешь.

Я захлебываюсь словами и замолкаю, тут же раскаиваясь в сказанном. Но что я могу, когда Чес держит меня за яйца во всех смыслах слова? Кончить хотелось так сильно, что я бы и душу продал Первому из Павших. Еще раз.

Какое-то время Чес не мигает, затем улыбается и продолжает мне дрочить. Наконец удается кончить, и я с облегчением откидываюсь на спинку дивана. Когда Чес с жаром целует меня в губы, я под влиянием момента отвечаю, не позволяя себе задуматься над последствиями. Внутренний голос заткнулся, и мне слишком хорошо. Для разочарований еще будет время.

— Тебе понравилось, — говорит Чес с удовлетворением, отстраняясь.

— А кому бы не понравилось? — отвечаю я на автомате.

— Я не об этом, — он кивает на мой член, продолжая слегка его поглаживать, — а вообще.

Я не спрашиваю, что он имеет в виду, — это не так уж важно, и говорю со всем возможным убеждением:

— Теперь, когда ты все знаешь, уходи.

Я отбрасываю его руку и застегиваю брюки, оставляя рубашку навыпуск, поднимаю голову. Чес снова меня целует, на этот раз мягче, и почему-то я целую в ответ, хотя уже пришел в себя.

— Я у тебя переночую, — заявляет Чес без всякого смущения. — Не хочу садиться пьяным за руль.

Сомневаюсь, что его «переночую» означает то, о чем я думаю, но уже ни в чем не уверен.

— Плохая идея, — отвечаю я, но больше не пытаюсь его выгнать.

Чес понимающе усмехается:

— Ставлю десятку, утром ты увидишь достоинства этой идеи.

После секса меня всегда тянет в сон, и я уже чувствую подступающую усталость. Не горя желанием и дальше анализировать произошедшее, я иду в спальню и раздеваюсь, залезаю под одеяло, поворачиваясь спиной к двери. Слышу, как Чес ходит по гостиной и собирает пустые банки, хотя должен быть пьянее меня. В этом есть что-то забавное, и я засыпаю с улыбкой на губах.


End file.
